Stalking Eyes
by S.Aran2306
Summary: Sanji has been having a really weird feeling about herself lately. She suspects someone is watching her and she just cant control the fact she might get hurt. Who is really watching her? GenBen Sanji and Roronoa Zoro Fanfic. (only Sanji is a girl) ZoSan... Rated M for later chapters my little children w
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys XD I've had writers block for my last story. Gomenasai, But I got distracted and created this one… I hope you guys like it and leave awesome reviews. This is based on GenBen Sanji and Normal Zoro (Both are 18). _P.S- I DON'T own One Piece or its characters…. Sadly, But enjoy ^w^_

**Sanji's POV**

I slowly sunk onto the floor wondering what is to become of me. I sat outside letting the rays from the moon illuminate the ally which I reside in. I just turned 18 and I live on the streets. I don't have rags for clothes or smell weird, that's quite unsanitary. But I have straight blonde hair and my bangs cover up the left half of my face. My eyebrow curls up strangely no matter how many times I try to take it off. I have a very short temper and I don't carry weapons on me, even though there are pirates and thugs living around me. But I can defend myself because my legs are quite strong, but my figure doesn't show that kind of power or strength. I also have a tendency to go into houses and cook for myself since I don't have my own place to call home. I "borrow" some fabric and sowing supplies to make sure my clothes remain intact. And when I say cook, my father was known to be the best of the city. But, lately I've been having a strange feeling as if someone is watching me. After I finish cooking and before I even begin to eat, I hear someone come in and stare at me. I run quickly and leave the scene. But what scares me the most is that when I arrive to the ally I live in… **THE DISH I MADE IS RIGHT THERE AND HALF EATEN!** The weird thing is that it comes with a note. It quotes:_ Your cooking is amazing. Please finish the rest. Thank You. P.S- I'll be watching. _I haven't been sleeping lots lately since I started receiving these notes. Anyways… Done with that subject. Sitting out here has gotten me quite sleepy. I got up and started walking towards the corner of the building to sleep.

"Hmmm…. What will I make tomorrow?"

"Maybe a Parmesan Soufflé?"

I froze… I didn't look back. I slowly walked forward and ignored the comment. Surely but positively I was imagining things. _I should probably cut back on the seafood. _

"Hey! Wait!"

I felt a hand grab my elbow. I spun out of their grip. "Who the hell are you!? Why the heck are you touching me!?" All I could see was a dark shadow beyond the rays of the moon. It slowly headed towards me. _What the hell does this person want with me?_ My back slammed hard on the brick wall at the end of the alley. This was the end. I shut my eyes and slid down the wall cupping my hands over my head. "Calm down… I won't hurt you." Slowly opening my eyes, my heart stopped. What I saw was different. I saw a male. About my age, choppy green hair, white T-shirt, and long black pants, and what appears to be black laced boots. He appeared muscular and built, based on the shadows across his arms. He smirked at me and helped me stand up.

"Are you okay? I wasn't trying to be scary. Sorry if I did."

_Is he freakin serious right now? God dammit, I can't move_. His dark black orbs were locked with mine. _I can't help myself. What is this weird feeling?_

"Umm… My name's Zo-… ummm..We will ignore my name for now… hehe…Pleasure to meet you miss."

"*tsk* the names Sanji. I'm not telling you my last name. You scared the life out of me you bastard!"

"Whoa…Calm down... You're a fiery flame aren't you? I guess I can probably cool you down."

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TALKING ABO-…Oh no_…. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" His face and body crept closer to mine. "If you take one more step….I swear I'll kill you!"

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

Whooooo! CLIFFHANGER! But don't fret, I already posted CHAPTER 2! YAAAY! I need reviews…lots and lots, ideas to paleeeease! Thankyz ^x^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Hey! Awesome! Got chapter 2 pulled up in one day! Ughhh…I'm so fucking happy! I feel like this one will be a little bit longer. Probably because I have like two billion ideas for this pairing! AHHHH *fangirl squeal* whew…any who... Enjoy the rest ^w^ P.S_- I don't own One Piece nor its characters. -.- (I posted that last time just in case you didn't realize.)_

**Zoro's POV**

I couldn't help myself but to admire this girl. Her overall appearance was beautiful. I tried to keep my cool. I was surprised I had the guts to speak to her. Usually I was the shy calm type of man. I don't show anyone else my other personality, because I had to keep my reputation as the scary and famous swordsman of the world. I was walking home and I saw her walking down an alley. I clearly heard her talking to herself. _I wonder why?_ I leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

"Hmmm… What should I make tomorrow?"

_I liked that dish she made not so long ago. _

"Maybe a Parmesan Soufflé?"

She stopped and I threw my back against the wall hoping she didn't see or hear me. I gained all confidence and ran towards her.

"Hey wait"

**Sanjis POV**

He looked at me and stepped back. I stuck my hands in my pockets. _What the hell does he want with me? _

"Hit me… Go for it." He smirked at me and tilted his head to the side chuckling at me with his arms crossed.

"Ohoho… I will gladly demolish your stupid face." I closed my eyes and lunged at him kicking my leg at his face.

"Hah! How does it feel?" _Wait…. Where is he?_

"It feels nice to be close to you."

Chills went down my spine. His hands grabbed my waist and gripped me like an anaconda. _How? How did he do this!?Wha- my…my shirt… its...its... CUT! _ I luckily pushed myself out of his grip and turned to him.

"How the hell did you do that!? How can you cut my shirt if I didn't give you time to react!?"

"You're so cute when you're angry. Well let's see. I'm a famous swordsman. The names Zoro…Roronoa Zoro. And I als-"

I zoned out. _Did he just say Roronoa Zoro? Is he for real!? Damn… I have no match for him… Why is he picking a fight with me? Out of all people to. _ I zoned back into what he was saying.

"And your dishes and food is delicious, I've seen what you can do and you have poten-"

"WERE YOU STALKING ME!? SO THAT WAS YOU!? _God, I can't believe this_. Why did you- are you a creeper? A stalker? Hmm… were you waiting for a good opportunity and poison my food and rape me!?"

"Whoa….let's take this down a notch… First of all… I don't go breaking into houses and steal stuff."

I shrugged and crossed my arms... "Hmph. I do that because I need to survive... and it's not stealing, it's 'Borrowing' okay."

"Whatever… You just need to realize that I am willing to offer you something more than this."

_What does he want to offer?_ "What." I sat down and crossed my legs on a wooden box behind me.

"I want you to live with me."

My eyes opened wide. "Ummm… What? You want me to li-. You realize I just met you like thirty minutes ago and you come out with this!? God, you must have mental issues."

"Ha….See… I told you that your anger is cute. Anyways…I wasn't finished. I am willing to make you a restaurant under your name and I want you to be head chef and work for me. Your cooking has potential and… Living with me can help you develop social and generosity skills."

_Is he fucking serious right now? Wait….If I go with him, I will have a house and a room. I can't miss an opportunity like this. But…What if he plans to use me as a prostitute! Ughh… why is this so hard!? _

"So? Are you?"

"I'll think about it... but if I do then ill cal-…WHAAAAA!"

_Did he just!? He just swooped me up!What the hell!? _

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Nope…Your gunna live with me and do as I please…"

"You probably live in a shack. A stupid little cardboard box."

"You make me crack up. Wait til we get there."

"UGHHHHHHH!"

AHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT! \ (*0*) / God I sound crazy…but oh well… I can't fight it….I Told yah! I posted it up… I hope Chapter 3 turns interesting…kk Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! ^.^ Chapter 3! Whoop whoop! Okay so I wanna know how im doing so please read and maybe if you have the time(If ur reading fanfiction you have time) but leave reviews …. KK PEACE!

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE CHARCTERS! NONE! XD (besides the butler and maid… they are my OC's.)

**Zoro's POV**

I sat in my office trying to connect the pieces in my head. Chopper, my best friend and most loyal assistant, sat there across from me observing my expression.

"Are you ok Zoro?"

"I feel horrible. I am forcing her to live with me…. Wow...I sound like a creeper, but, I mean, come on, I'm actually letting her stay and live with me. Why would she think so strangely about me? I'm offering her more of everything!"

"Keyword… 'Forcing'. A girl doesn't want to be forced into doing anything. The only thing you need to do is sit down with her and speak your mind and ask what are her dislikes and likes. Make a dish. Take her to dinner. You're so tense and stupid when it comes to this. Remember Robin? She hated you for being a weirdo and you're not smart nor can live up to her standards."

"Shut up Chopper… I know what I'm doing…What did I tell you about Robin. Are you still speaking with her?"

"Yes….Yes I am."

"WHAT DID I SA-"

"Zoro… I only speak to her because we work in the same building. I'm in charge of the hospital and medical department, while she does location and archeology studies, well with Nami anyways."

"*tsk* don't even mention Nami. I dated all of them. But…Sanji is different. She seems more… tough, diminishing, and a tad bit rough, but she is kind and innocent."

"Well, as I've said before, you need to get to know her. Don't jump straight to sleeping with her and making her yours, like you did with others. Keep it PG ok?"

"Fine."

I stood up and walked towards Chopper and picked him up.

"What are yo-?"

"Thanks for helping me you fluffy ball of smart."

I hugged him and pat his head as we exited the door. I looked down the hallway and went down the stairs.

"Monsieur Zoro. Miss Sanji finished dressing and is waiting with Tskumi, but we stopped her from exiting her room. She said she wanted to see the kitchen."

"*sigh* that's fine, and thank you Sakagi."

"No problem Monsieur Zoro."

I walked down the next hallway and stopped in front of Sanji's room. _Alright, remember… PG… and dinner, yes, dinner._ Before I knocked I heard a piercing scream come from behind. I sliced the door down and screamed her name.

"SANJIIIIIII!"

**Sanji's POV**

When I arrived to his location, my jaw dropped. I looked at the gate presented in front of me. The gate was a bronze color and I immediately turned towards Zoro.

"This is not your house."

"Clearly it is because I have the key. And when we walk in you will meet my butler and maid."

_Pfff….Butler? Maid? What the fuck is he talking about_!? We walked in and I swore I was in heaven. The house was two stories high and had a large staircase in the middle. The walls were made of dark marble and gold accented designs in it.

"Your room is made and I will call down your personal assistant."

_Personal Assistant?_ We turned around as a deep voice emerged from behind us.

"Good evening Monsieur Zoro. Would you like me to take your lovely guest up to her room?"

"Yes Sakagi, Thank you…Oh and please call down Tskumi so she can help her with her clothes."

"Yes Sir. Follow me miss."

"Ummm…call me Sanji if you wish."

"As you please."

I left Zoro behind and walked upstairs, following Sakagi. We walked down a white pillar hallway and arrived to the last room. A female stood in front of the door. She had green hair and tan skin like Zoro, but red eyes. Maybe that's Zoro's sister?

"Hello Sakagi… Miss Sanji. I will be your maid and assistant, whenever you have a problem, concern, need or require assistance, please notify me. I live four doors down."

She pointed down the hall. _Interesting._

"Yes ma'am."

"Your room is in here."

She opened the doors and rays of sunlight enveloped her with warmth. She walked forward and opened the next pair of doors and walked on the balcony. _Wow….This is so pretty. Is that? The beach is right there! This is amazing! I can't believe I'm actually fucking here!_ I looked back and noticed Tskumi standing behind me with towels in her hand. She handed them to me and told me that Monsieur Zoro wants me to take a bath and get ready. I looked at her and gave her a weird look. _What does he mean for later?_ _Hmph…whatever I don't care as long as I'm happy!_ I jumped on the bed and began to laugh. I got back up and took a bath (which lasted like an hour) and I walked out of the room with a towel wrapped nicely around my head and hourglass shaped body. I closed the curtains and windows in case any weirdo's peek at me. I dried myself and called Tskumi.

"Tskumi. Can I have my clothes back?"

"I'm sorry Miss Sanji but Master Zoro wishes for you to wear something more appropriate. Here."

She handed me a bag. I pulled the clothes that were in the bag and began to observe it. "Ummm. What is this? Why does he want me to wear this, this frilly dress? And is that a mask?! What the hell is he planning!?"

"Miss, Please stay calm. He is throwing a party later on and it is masquerade themed. He wishes you to attend at 8 p.m. sharp."

"Wha- Is this some kind of sick joke!? Ughh fine I'll do it."

I observed the dress and noticed it was made out of black silk that puffed out with black lace surrounding it underneath. It was also adorned with a blue ribbon tied on the waist. It was also strapless and included silky black elbow length gloves. _This isn't that bad. Oooo, what about the mask? _I took the mask out and it was a deep black. It had bits of gold and blue colored rhinestones aligned with gold glitter designed on it. _WHAAAA!? KAWAII! _ I began to put on the dress but noticed it loose.

"Tskumi! I need help!" Tskumi entered and began to giggle. "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Have you ever put a dress on?"

"*pouts* no…..Can you help me?"

"Sure but you need to put the corset on first."

"The croissant? I need to put a piece of bread on?!"

"No silly. This."

Tskumi pulled something else out of the bag. It was an off white and had thick strings coming off one side. It seemed to form a strange curve. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a corset. Ready to put it on?"

"Umm ok?"

She came from behind me and slipped it between me. "It's kinda loose."

"Well, I know that because I haven't tightened it yet… Hold on to the pole over there."

"Why?"

"Do it so I can tighten it. Relax and grip for your life."

_This is weird_. I placed my hands on the pole and relaxed my body.

"You ready?"

"Pshhh... I was born ready-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! ITS TIGHT!"

"Miss Sanji... That's...The...Point..."

"Don't do it so tigh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SANJIIII!?"

I saw the door slice open to see Zoros face so pale its as if he saw a ghost.

HAHAHA! THOUGHT SANJI WILL BE HURT!? well... corsets do hurt... just to think about them... ***shivers*** ugghhh... anyways chpt. 3 is done and I am currently working on Chpt. 4 I might condense it just to get straight to the "fun" stuff kk ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Okay now I'm warning you the next chapter… Chapter 5, will be very descriptive (aka- HUGE LEMON!) If you don't like, skip it, but I will post a caution for upcoming chapters with lemons involved. I might throw in a small yaoi lime here so don't make bad reviews about it cuz I warned you. KK ^w^ P.s I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE…never ever…. Thank you. Zoro's POV When I walked in I saw Tskumi with her leg on Sanji's back and Sanji gripping a pole with a corset around her waist and her polka dotted blue panties. I blushed a deep shade of red and turned away. I didn't know where to start so I began to open my mouth to speak. "I'm…..I'm sorry… I didn't mean…I… I walked past here and I heard a scream, and I thought you were being hurt so." "Your fine…Just…I've never felt such tightening pain in my life." I kept my face away and began to walk out. Before I left I said a few more. "I'll send someone to fix the door and… The guests should be arriving soon since it's 7:05. Please meet me at the kitchen at 8:15. That'll be all." "Umm…ok." I left the room and headed down towards the library where I left Chopper. He was in his tuxedo and he had his mask on and looked at me. "Do you like my outfit!? Hey… you look all red. What happened? "I cut the door down in half and I saw her in her corset and undergarments…" I looked at his face and he stared at me in confusion. "Why would you do that!?" "I'm sorry. I heard a piercing scream and I panicked so I cut down the door, but she was screaming because they were putting on a corset." "Oh… well aren't you smart. Anyways we have a few guests outside waiting. Shall I tell Sakagi to let them in?" I plopped myself down on a leather chair behind me. "Yes please. Thanks." Sanji's POV I finished putting on the corset and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. This thing makes my boobs bigger! I grabbed my boobs and pushed them up. Hmmm I should get one of these in a vest form. Hehehe. I turned around and focused on my butt. Ughhh my butt…I need it to look prett- what the hell am I saying!? Since when did I care!? Man I need to chill out. Anyways, what time is it? I looked behind me at the grandfather clock. Hmmm….8:05. I have to meet him at 8:15. I have ten minutes to spare. I began to walk down the hallway and noticed a faint sound of music followed by laughter and chatting. I got near the stairs and noticed another hallway going to my left. What's through here? I started walking down the dark hallway and heard two voices from a door on my left. Who's that? I peeked through the crack that the door left open. I can't see… I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I froze in my place. "Heeeey Sakagi. What's up? Uhhh…. I was lost and I heard voices here. Ummm so yah." "Miss Sanji, Master Zoro is waiting downstairs. Please go meet him immediately." "Oh….ok." God… He sounded mean *pout* I wonder where the…. I stopped at the top of the stairs. MY MASK! I quickly ran to the room and bumped into a man. I fell into his arms and looked up at him. "I'm soooo sorr-" His face was beautiful. He wore a red and gold designed mask. His hair was a raven black, but raggedy and messy. He seemed a little less built than Zoro. He had these magnificent dark eyes were enveloped by the red mask. He also had a black suit and red tie. He helped me up and put his hand behind his head and scratched it. "Hehehe… Your fine miss. I should pay more attention to where I'm walking. The name's Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy to be exact…. Has anyone said how pretty your looking tonight?" I turned a tomato red. I couldn't hold in my embarrassment. "Uhhh… Th-Thank You… Ummm my names Sanji. Sanji Bl- well yah… just Sanji. Ummm it was my fault actually I needed to grab y mask and I bumped into you…. I'm sorry." "Nice to meet you Miss Sanji." He then proceeded to grab my hand and kissed it. Uhhh…. What is he doing!? "Thank…you?" "I hope we meet later on. I would like to request a dance with you if you will." "Ummm, ok?" He left and I proceeded once again to my room. Crap! What time is it!? I checked the clock. OH NO! 8:14!? I gotta go! I grabbed my mask quickly and put it on in the hallway as I raced towards the kitchen. I stepped to the top of the stairs and looked down. Shit. There's to many people. I ran down the stairs and began to run towards the kitchen. I started to shove and push several people around me causing a small scene. I heard a few girls behind e saying how rude I was, or how un-lady like I acted. Pshh, fuck you lapdogs. Finally…the kitchen. Where is he? I turned around and gasped. "Your 20 seconds late." "Eh….I was….I was los-" "How can you be lost? You could clearly ask Tskumi or Sakagi for help. Why didn't you?" "Hehehe… Ummm, long story." I scratched the back of my head and looked down." "I have all night. Go ahead…..Begin this 'long story'." I looked back up and saw him get up on the countertop and stare at me. "Ok… I bumped into this guy and, let's just say I lost my breath to his handsome outlook and he-" His eyes turned into a dark glare as I continued speaking. "Ummm… why are you looking at me with that face?" He plopped off the countertop and headed towards me. "What the hell are you doing!?" My back hit the refrigerator behind me and I looked straight into his eyes causing me to turn red. I turned my face to the side closed my eyes and put my hands into fists. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I….Love….you…." I shot my eyes open. DID HE JUST?! WHAT!? WHY AM I RED!? AM I SHAKING!? WHY AM DO I CARE WHAT HE THINKS!? IS HE JOKING!? Thoughts filled my head as he turned and began to walk. He opened the door and looked back at me with a smirk. "The kitchens all yours…There are about 1400 people here and I need you to make enough desserts for everyone here. The waiters will be ready when you are…. I'll be waiting." "WHAT…..THE…..FUCK…" I looked at the kitchen and started to snoop around looking for sweets. Nice… I found fudge, whip cream, mint, strawberries and cookies. Now what can I make out of this? I turned around and found a large bowl. I'm going to make a strawberry layered chocolate whipped dessert topped with chocolate cookie crumbles and white chocolate curls. Perfect. I poured in milk, eggs, heavy whip cream and a few tablespoons of cocoa powder to give it a chocolaty taste. Nice and fluffy. I turned around and bumped into what I believed to be a wall and dropped the whipped cream. GOD DAMMIT! IT WAS PERFECT TO! I got up and froze. "I am soooo sorry! I didn't realize I was in your cooking space!" SWEET BABY LIMES….ITS THAT GUY…. "uhhh….ummm….yah…uhhh… Hehehe…" I turned red and got back up and walked back to the countertop. Shit….I swear. I looked back and saw Luffy cleaning up my mess. "Uhhh you don't have to-" He approached me slowly and had a strange look and whispered . "I want to help…" "Uhhh…. Ok?" He turned around and grabbed an apron from the rack and put it on. "What shall I do Head Chef?" Head Chef!? WHAT!? Anyways, I decided to make him slice strawberries and whip a new batch of chocolate cream. About one hour passed and we began to prepare the glasses and toppings. "Hey Sanji." "Hmmm?" I said as I began topping the glasses with white chocolate curls. "Are you here….with someone? Like relationship wise?" I froze. Did he just ask if I was in a relationship with someone? "Ummm, what makes you ask?" "Well….(scratches back of head) umm, well because a girl so pretty like you should probably have someone in your life and whomever he is….should be happy to have someone like you." I looked up at him. He dropped his utensils and began to walk towards me. God dammit! Why does everyone walk near me and why don't I move!? He came about two feet in front of me and all I felt was pressure on top of me as I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes and noticed Luffy on top. I couldn't help myself but lay there in shock. Luffy opened his eyes and stared at me with these huge eyes of curiosity. "Hehehe…I slipped on…the puddle…of water." "Y-Your fine. I guess." Our head turned to the sound of a door opening. "Sanji! The servants are rea-" Zoro froze as he saw Luffy on me. Oh no! Zoro's POV Hmmm…. What's taking her so long? I proceeded to walk towards the kitchen. "ZORO MY LOVE!" Oh no… I turned around with a fake smile spread across my face. "Hello Kokoro." "Hehhehe. How did ya know *hiccup* it was me?" "Guesses." "This party is ama-" She continued blabbing and drinking as I walked slowly away from her. Good. She didn't notice. I proceed to walk towards the kitchen wondering how she was doing on her own. I should've let her have an assistant. "Monsieur Zoro. The servers are ready." "Thank you Sakagi" Well, here we go. I opened the door and yelled. "Sanji! The servants are rea-" What the hell!? I froze. My head started to spin. Sanji was lying under a young man and they both looked at me with confused faces. I focused my glare towards Sanji. She could tell that I was confused, upset, and angry. I kept my poise calm. "Sanji…what, is going on?" Sanji slipped from underneath him and he slowly rose to his knees. She turned red and looked at the floor. She was awfully nervous I could tell because she began to play with the lining of her dress. "Uhhh….hehehe, well…you see…we were cooking and he came towards me and slipped on the puddle of water and we fell." " ….I pardon for what has occu-" "Sanji…Is this the young man you were speaking of earlier? The one with a handsome outlook?" She turned a darker shade of red and closed her eyes. "….Yes….Zoro." "Well….It's nice to meet you…what is your name?" "Ahhh….Yes, its Luffy…Monkey D. Luffy. I'm sorry if this was an inconvenience and scene that I caused. I promise it won't happen again." I was ecstatic inside and happy that this fool was leaving. I looked at him as he took a few steps forward until he stopped. Wha!? Sanji grabbed his arm and looked up at me. "He can't leave… He needs to finish what he started. All we need to do is top it all and put them on the platters. Either way, you cannot take an assistant away from your head chef… correct Zoro? Luffy's head darted up and looked towards Sanji. "Fine. Do as you please. But this….shall stop. Keep business professional. And relationships for later. As for you Sanji….meet me in the hallway you accidentally went in at 10:35. This time…be early…not late." I walked out and went to the library. Chopper was talking over the phone. He figured I was hear and hung up. "Hey Zoro! What's with the long face?" "I walked into the kitchen and found her on the floor under another guy… The one she mentioned before." "Oh…Were they kissing?" "No…she said he fell on her, he apparently slipped on water that spilled on the floor." "See…she clearly explained to you what happened. And you also know very well she's barely getting accustomed to this kind of housing and lifestyle. She's not going to go to another male whom she barely knows!" I sighed and knew he was right. Obviously I'm so paranoid because of my past relationships. All of them fell for someone else. Chopper walked up to me and told me to get on my knees. He hugged me and whispered in my ear. "She won't hurt you that way. She likes you inside. Everything will be alright." I couldn't help but hug him back. He's such a good person. Well….Reindeer to be exact. "Ummm…. I have to go now…I'm going to go apologize to her and I told her to meet me later." "Go to her Zoro…You can do this." "Thanks little man… Just leave it to luck." I smirked and walked out heading down the stairs until several couples ran up to me. "Zoro! This dessert is amazing! Compliment the chef for me please!" "Uhhh….ok….Yes Yes, I will." Everyone likes it!? Wow! I need to go see her… So I walked out and stood in front of the kitchen door. I hope I find something pleasing rather than that fool. I slammed the door open and saw Luffy sitting on the countertop scarfing down gulp fulls of dessert. I scanned the room and noticed Sanji wasn't in there. "Where's Sanji?" "She went to go look for you and give you a formal apology." What!? Ughhh….She needs to stop wandering around and getting lost! "Thank you Luffy. Now leave the kitchen and exit." "Wha-!?" I left the kitchen and made my way back up the stairs and saw Tskumi standing at the top. "Tskumi…" "Uh, Yes Monsieur Zoro." "Where's Sanji?" "I don't know, I saw her walk up here earlier and she asked where you were. I told her you were downstairs in the library." "*sigh* If you see her tell her to stay with you…Thank You." I walked away and looked down all the hallways. Where are you? I kept walking up and down until I noticed a small light peeking through the crevice of a door. I walked up slowly and heard two male voices. "Promise! You better not say anything!" "Uhhh…..Y-Yes…I….I'm sorry, I won't say anythi-" "What's going on here!?" Sanji's eyes darted at me and I noticed tears rolling down her face. I looked the males. One was familiar. He was tall and had black hair. I couldn't recognize him for sure because of the mask he was wearing. The other ran out behind me and left before I could reach for him. I walked up to the male and punched him in the face. He flew to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? MAKING MY GIR-….MAKING A GIRL CRY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I DECIDE TO REALLY KILL YOU!" He stood up and ran out as fast as he can. I huffed and puffed, and calmed down. Turning around I looked at Sanji. She was looking at the floor and wiped her nose with her arm. I walked up to her and lifted her chin up. Her large blue eyes shined off the light in the library. Her cheeks were dry with tears. She began to speak. Her voice was all cracked up and broken. "I…..I'm….Sorry…." I looked at her and hugged her. I proceeded to whisper in her ear. "Shhh….It's ok.., I promise not to leave your sight and I vow to protect you withal the energy contained in me." Sanji's POV I walked into the "forbidden" hallway once again, thinking that Zoro was in one of these libraries. I walked in one and noticed nothing but books stacked everywhere. Man….This is what you call a library. I suddenly heard two voices in the hallway. Hmmm? I wonder who that is. Lemme see here. I peered through the door and saw a familiar face. Stupid mask, can't tell who it is. I exited the room and walked silently behind the two males. They entered another room and I stayed where they are. I heard a click and knew it was locked. Hehehe, Good thing I can open locked doors. Thanks to the frequent break-ins I've gone through. I giggled to myself and opened the door with one swift click of the pin in my hair. Nice. I peered through the door and saw one of the males remove their mask. He had black hair and light skin. I wonder who that guy is. The other male still had his mask on. Hmmm…That guy looks familiar. I heard the black haired one speak first. "Finally. One room that isn't occupied. So… I've been waiting patient all day for this." The other male began to speak. "Yes. I'm sorry we couldn't go to my room, but…. Does this desk do any good?" "*Chuckle* Yes…..My love." My eyes opened wide….Love? Did he just? What the fuck? I looked closer and saw the male creep closer towards the one wearing the mask still. He proceeded to carry him bridal style and sat him on the desk. The older male wrapped his finger along the tie on the others mask. Ummm….This is so freaking akwa-…. HOLY SHITCAKES…SAKAGI!? IS THAT SAKAGI!? IS HE GAY!? Shocked out of my mind I continued to observe what was the strangest thing I've ever seen. "I love you." "I love you more Sakagi." They proceeded to make contact with their lips and moan loudly. Ewwwww this is nasty… Ummm… "I'm just gunnAAAAAA! OH NO! I crashed to the floor and realized the moaning and kissing ceased. Shit… "WHAT THE HELL!? WE WERE BEEING PEEPED AT!? I'M GUNNA FUCKING KILL YO-" I slammed my back on the wall and Began to cry. I don't know why I cant't fight. God Dammit….Why is this day so wrong! I know Sakagi's secret and on top of that Zoro probably hates me for talking to Luffy! I heard Sakagi stating to speak. "DON'T! She can't be….Just…Just….Promise you better not say anything!" Thoughts raced through my head, swirling like a strong river. I need Zoro…I whispered ever so slightly.. "Zoro….Help Me.." A loud bang came from the door. I looked up and saw him… Zoro. Thank god….. Well then my children….How was it? I feel bad for Sanji….She has a rough life….Men….so creepy lol…anyways, sorry if it took long, been busy busy busy….and thanks for all your reviews. REMEMBER THE LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST IN CASE! THANKSSSSSSSS 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again! Ummmm…I'm sorry I took a butt load of time to make and put this one up… I've had busy weeks and stuff like working,school, quizzes, and stuff…But here it is! The chapter certain ones have been waiting for. I give thanks to Kirito1389 for helping me with ideas and motivating me from the start….. Anyways…Let the Secrets Spill and Forbidden Love Conquer! HAI HAI!

P.S….I don't understand why I do this ALL the time but….I don't…I repeat I Don't…..own one piece nor its characters…only The Maid(Tskumi) and Butler(Sakagi). Arigato…

**Zoro's POV**

I held Sanji's hand and walked her over to her room. I looked at her and noticed she looked sleepy. _Well obviously! She's been crying!*sigh* I'll let her be and see how she does in the morning. _ Sanji turned around and looked at me… "Can you fetch Tskumi? And…..can she bring me some tea?"

"Anything for you my dear…"

Sanji looked up at me with a face I've never seen before. I turned around and headed towards the door closing it shut. *sigh*… Heading towards the Main room where the music was playing and searched for Tskumi. A good forty-five minutes passed before I found her.

"Hey Tskumi!"

"Ah yes Monsieur Zoro?"

"I need you to make tea and take it up to Sanji's room… Thank you."

"Ah…Y-Yes Monsieur Zoro."

She quickly ran and headed towards the kitchen. That was strange. _I'm going to go see her just to make sure she's fine._ I walked back up until I was interrupted. "Hello….Zoro…" I stopped and looked up… _Worst…Timing…Ever….._ "Yes…. Robin?"

"Zoro… I've been wondering lately… I miss the old times we spent together. We should totally hang out again…"

_I can't let her get to me… God Dammit… _"Ummm…." She started walking up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. It started to get hot. I felt my face turn a dark shade of red as I turned my head away from her. Her body pressed mine and pushed her breast against my chest.

"Ehhhh…. Uhhhh…I….I-Uhhh… I-"

"What? You what? You want this body of mine? I want you to conquer me and feel every crevice of my body and make me scream in joy…Is that too much to as-"

"Monsieur Zoro?"

Robin moved away from me and adjusted her dress. She looked at me and gave me a dirty look. _Thank you sooooooo much Tskumi! I owe you one! _ I smiled at Tskumi giving her thanks.

"What is it Tskumi?"

"Ehhh….We have a problem…. Involving….Sanji….uhhhh she's…..she's not hurt or anything but… well….I think you should go and HEAR for yourself."

_Hear? What!? _ I started walking until I felt an arm grab mine. "Let Go Robin…. As I did to you…"

"Who's…..Sanji?"

I paused…..

"Zoro?"

"She's….My Wife….Now leave."

I pulled my arm away and started running leaving Robin's cries. I turned on Sanji's hallway and noticed Tskumi standing at the entrance of her hallway…

"What's wrong Tskumi? Let me see her."

"Ummm….."

She turned red and looked down. "Tskumi…What's wrong? Tell me now!"

I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with a desperate face.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do…..Do you love Sanji? Or not?"

"I….I….Why does this matter?"

"Because…..It's either going to hurt you….or give you peace. Tell me….Do you?"

I froze…._Hurt me? What is she talking about… the answer is quite obvious… I love her._

"I…..I love her."

Her eyes opened up widely…. She grabbed my hand and shushed me. _What the hell does she want me to se-…._ I felt a tear roll down my face. I didn't see anything…..But….She sounded…in pain….but….I knew she was having a pang of pleasure flow throughout her body. She….She…My heart broke in to small pieces…. I was too late… Goddamn that Luffy… She isn't pure anymore… Tskumi held my hand and wiped the tear off my face. I have failed once again…

**Sanji's POV**

I waited for Zoro to come back but it's already been ten minutes. I let my hair go and took off the major dress I had on and left the corset and underskirt on. I knew no one was outside so I decided to walk out on my balcony. The moon's rays blanketed the ocean wonderfully. The sea breeze hit me with such a lovely scent. _I love this. This view is….Is…quite..._

"Romantic?"

I turned around and saw Luffy standing there with a smile on his face. He walked towards the balcony and stood inches away from me.

"Lovely….Isn't it?"

"Yes… it is."

I closed my eyes to take in the breeze until I felt warmth around my waist. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't move. He whispered in my ear.

"I was talking about you…you look very lovely."

My eyes widened as he kissed my shoulder and up my neck. The sensation flooding around my body made me feel strange and confused. He then proceeded to carry me bridal style into the bedroom and laid me on the bed as he climbed over my body.

"I love you Sanji…..I want to be with you forever…always…."

"I…..I uhhh….I love you to…."

His lips met mine. I let out a small moan and blushed a deep red.

_Did I just moan?_

_Ummmm….why am I enjoying this? Wha- what is he doing!? _ His lips began to trail down towards my chest and pulled my skirt off. I then felt my body move on its own. My hands rose up to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt and he ripped it off in a blink of an eye. My blue laced panties (given to me by Tskumi) were exposed and made me embarrassed. He looked down at them and put his teeth around the lacy part of the panties. I let out a moan as he pulled them towards me causing them to rub against my womanhood. I stopped him and I pushed him over so he can lie on his back. 

_I don't want to be dominated….I want to dominate! _

His eyes opened wide as I whispered in his ear…

"I can tell someone in there is happy"…

His manhood stood high and pride as I unzipped his pants. _Wow…It's….It's huge! _ I felt his hands on my back ready to unlace the ties on my corset. He threw the corset on the floor and admired my breast. He smirked and pulled me down on him causing my body to collapse equally on him. He licked my neck and kissed it teasing me. I felt my body getting hotter and hotter… _Shit….this...feels good… _He laid me down on my back and pulled my panties down and threw them to the floor. He glanced down at my womanhood and proceeded to spread my legs open. He licked one of my legs and trailed his tongue right inside my pussy. He licked my clit and started to swirl his tongue around it causing me to flinch.

"I see this turns you on?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes…It does."

He closed my legs and kissed me as his left hand fondled with my left breast_. Mmm…_Our tongues entwined in a fiery dance of passion as I felt the tip of his head near the entrance of pussy. My entrance was hot and tight. I let out a loud moan as he entered the tip inside me. He asked me if this was my first time…I told him Yes….he said if I was ready for a new feeling I've never experienced. I replied with a definite yes. He then proceeded to stick his penis in my vagina…I felt a surge of pain in me and let out a whine. He kept thrusting in and out of me as he kissed and touched me. I tried to stay quiet but I couldn't…I felt so good…

"Mmmmm….ahhhh….L-Luufffyy….I…feel something…."

He continued to moan and thrust in me and began to speak..

"I….I do to…I'm ready to…"

I let out a scream and felt him once more repeat the thrusting. I felt as if something was going to come out of me. He let out several more sighs and moans until he finally went faster and faster making the bed bang the wall. That raised my excitement level.

"Sanji…Im…ready to cum…."

_Cum? What's that?_ A liquid came out of his dick and mixed with mines. I let out a scream of ecstasy and he collapsed next to me. Our heavy panting subsided into our normal breathing patterns. I laid my head on his arm as he wrapped me into his body.

"That was amazing….I've never felt such a rush."

I looked up at him and saw him sound asleep. _Wow…I guess I wore him out…*giggle* _I closed my eyes and kissed him as I let myself drift to a comfortable slumber. _What a night…WAIT! ZORO! OH NO OH NO OH NO! I just remembered….SHIT! ummm… ummm…..Zoro called me dear…does that mean he likes me? or maybe he was saying it nicely? GOD DAMMIT! I need to ask Luffy. _

"_Psssst…..Luffy…."_

…_._

"_Luffy?"_

…_.._

"_Luffy!"_

"_Hmm…Yah? What is it?"_

"_What does it mean when someone calls you dear?"_

"_Oh….It's usually referred to someone you love…For example IF you get married to someone they call you dear out of love and…well….basically its toward someone close to you but under romantic terms…You understand?"_

…

"_Sanji?"_

"_Oh yah…yah I understand….Thanks."_

"_No problem….Goodnight….My dear…"_

I couldn't sleep all night knowing the fact that someone else likes me yet I had sex with a stranger. _God I swear I'm stupid…._Anyways I probably got an hour of sleep till I felt Luffy move next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in.

"Good Morning sunshine."

"Oh! Good morning… How are you feeling?"

"After last night…I feel awesome! And you?"

His question caught me off guard.

"Hahaha….I feel….sore actually."

"Awwww….well then…Next time I'll go softer on you."

_Next….time? You do this more than once!? What the fuck!?Ughhh….I thought this was just a once in a lifetime thing! _I gave him a fake smile and got up and put my hair in a bun.

"Damn! You look cute in the morning!"

I turned my head back to look at him and realized something…. _IM FUCKING NAKED! OH SHIT I FORGOT! _ I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around my body. _That was closeaaaaaaaahhhhh! HES NAKED TO OH MY GOD I FORGOT! _ I turned around and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in.

"Sanji! Are you ok!? Am I that ugly!?"

"NO Luffy! It's just….. I…..This whole lifestyle is new to me….I've never had sex, this is the first time in a huge house…Well this is the first time ever in a house…and yesterday was the first time I even wore a dress….So….I was caught off guard.."

There was a long silence.

"Sanji….I didn't know…I'm sorry…uhhhh….I put on my shirt and pants…You can come out now."

I got up and grabbed my bathrobe from the hook on my door and unlocked the door. I walked out and received a hug from him.

"Sanji…..I love you….and I don't want anything to come in between us…"

He grabbed the sides of my arms and looked at me with begging eyes.

"Sanji…..Come live with me….and let's get married…together we can overcome everything…Please….I beg of you."

I looked at him and I started smiling.

"Uhh…Ummm….The answer is…"

"NO…."

I turned my head and saw Zoro waiting at the door.

"ZORO!?"

Uh-Oh! Sanji you naughty naughty girl…. I wonder what happens with Luffy? Please leave reviews and suggestions…Arigato! Next week we will see what happens when Luffy doesn't get what he want's hehehhehehehehe….. Byeeeee Love you all! XD


End file.
